Conscript (Red Alert 2)
|req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed |seaspeed |range= |sight= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= }} s, s, Rocketeers and Navy SEALs without support. * Small bands of s and s will easily hunt down and dispatch small groups of conscripts. They are slightly less effective at large groups but will still inflict appalling casualties. }} The Conscript is the basic Soviet footsoldier in Red Alert 2. History The USSR and their affiliated states prefer to use conscripted soldiers to comprise the bulk for their military. Armed with the PPSh41 and protected by metal breastplates worn over brown greatcoats and a bulky respiration equipment build within their suit (for Nuclear engagement), these fearless men comprise the bulk of the Soviet infantry. Conscript rank and file may be drawn from "recruits" in the occupied area. This is made possible as Yuri's psychic techology imbued "training equipment" is available, easily constructed, and can be quickly administered (also explain why Soviet Barracks are constructed with less room than the Aliied counterpart). Some conscripts are also trained as paratroopers. Conscripts are not trained for swim (affecting many Soviet infantry, including Boris) as their cheaply manufactured equipment and weapon may become defective during prologed duty. Game Unit Conscripts are incredibly vulnerable in the open. While large hordes of them can overwhelm the occasional tank, it is ill-advised to build them as they are very easily and cheaply countered, making armies of conscripts very cost-ineffective. They are most useful when they garrison a structure which removes their vulnerability and increases their fire-power dramatically. Here, their cheapness and low build time becomes a significant asset and are arguably the best infantry for this purpose. If maps are lacking in garrisonable structures then s may be constructed. Conscripts may be produced even faster and cheaper by using Cloning Vats, although this ability was lost in Yuri's Revenge. Beware of artillery units which can attack them with impunity when they are garrisoned, especially s. They can outrange, outrun and fry conscripts by the dozen. They also have uses on the attack. A group of accompanying conscripts will cheaply stop nearby Chrono Legionnaire attacks dead. They can also garrison any key buildings they find along the way to form a fall-back position. Against and Psychic Towers or other psychic units they serve as a very useful, expendable meat shield for your tanks. Send them ahead as a bullet magnet: its better for a few conscripts fry or become mind-controlled then for your tank crews. Gallery File:Conscript RA2 Art1.jpg|Render File:RA2_Conscript_Concept_Art.png|Concept art Trivia * When examining the artwork of the conscript (seen above), it can be seen that they are equipped with a breathing apparatus, a pair of iron plated shoulder pads, a revolver, a bandoleer loaded with munitions, and(occasionally) an Uzi sub-machine gun. However, none these features are used in game. * One of the death cries used for the Conscripts is a recycled death cry that was used for the Minigunners in the first Command & Conquer game. * The sound for the Conscript gunfire is also the gunfire sound used for the Minigunners from the first Command & Conquer. * Strangly enough, the NCR Veteran Rangers from Fallout: New Vegas bear a striking resemblance to the RA2 Conscripts, featuring the same armored trenchcoat style and almost exact helmets. Even the visor colour's match See Also * Conscript (Renegade 2) * Conscript (Red Alert 3) Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry